


Avoidance

by IvyCoveredWalls



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Kevin Day, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Past Kevin Day/Riko Moriyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCoveredWalls/pseuds/IvyCoveredWalls
Summary: Kevin falls into a downward spiral after realizing he has feelings for Neil and Andrew. Andrew comes home from Eden's early and they work things out.





	Avoidance

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote half of this at 1:00 AM.

It was entirely possible that Kevin was avoiding Andrew. Actually that was exactly what he was doing. He was also lightly avoiding Neil. He still did night practice with him, but he kept it to training. There was also a very distinct probability that rather than going to Eden's he had locked himself in the dorm room with a bottle of vodka. 

"You're avoiding us."

Andrew didn't sound or look happy. The awful hangover Kevin was sporting was not in favor of this conversation. He didn’t realize how late it was for Andrew to be back.

"What does it matter if I am?"

His headache really didn't agree with this situation. 

"I don't know what breakdown you're having right now, and quite frankly I don't want to deal with it."

"Great, fuck off Andrew."

He closed his eyes against the dorm room lighting. He didn't hear Andrew leave and he didn't really care. He tried his best to relax into sleep, which didn't really work in the slightest. 

It took about three more minutes for Kevin to be irritated that Andrew was still there. 

"Why are you still here?"

Andrew let out a long, exasperated breath. He still didn’t answer for another drawn out couple beats. Kevin eyed him sharply, prompting him to do something, say something, anything 

“Kevin, you haven’t been eating, you the time you aren’t in class or on the court like you’re in a race for liver and kidney failure. You skipped practice yesterday and now you won’t come to Eden’s with us. Stop being an idiot and tell me what’s wrong.”

“I’m fine.”

Andrew gave a humorless laugh.

“That’s Neil’s line, remember. Or are you trying to become a martyr like him?”

“You want to know what’s wrong? Fine. I have feelings for you. Feelings for both of you. Trust me Andrew, I don’t need to be told it’ll never happen. Now you know. You know what’s wrong and there’s nothing anyone can do about it.”

Andrew stared at him. Kevin felt a shock of pride knowing that he’d rendered Andrew speechless. The room was silent.

“Can I kiss you? Yes or no?”

Something shifted inside Kevin.

“What?”

“Can I kiss you, Dumbass?”

“Yes.”

And then Andrew was kissing him. It was as soft as he thought Andrew could possibly be. It was nowhere near as hungry and desperate as his and Thea’s had been. Kevin relaxed into it.

When Andrew pulled away, a thought crossed Kevin’s mind.

“You aren’t just doing this as some sick joke right? I can’t handle it if you are. Thea’s the only good comparison I have for this. Other than that it’s Riko. Fuck, Andrew I can’t deal with this being a joke.”

“Shut up Idiot. It’s not a joke. I’m not happy though. Neil just won $20 off of your pining.”


End file.
